villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chrysalis
'Chrysalis '''is a changeling queen and the main antagonist of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic two part season 2 finale, ''A Canterlot Wedding. ''She is a shapeshifter who took on the form of Princess Cadance in order to invade Canterlot by taking Cadance's place and render her husband-to-be, Shining Armor, unable to perform his duties as Captain of the Royal Guard. Appearence Queen Chrysalis is a changeling and thus a shapeshifter capable of taking many forms. She spends the entirety of A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 and the beginning of A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 in the form of Princess Cadance. Only the occasional flashes of her her own green eyes and the color of her magic differ from that of the Cadance's own. Her true form looks like a pony with a twisted unicorn horn, a pair of insectoid wings and stands as tall as Princess Celestia herself. Unlike a pony however, she has coal black skin, a sharp pair of predatory fangs, dark green eyes with dragon-like pupils and no visible cutie mark. She has both a teal mane and tail, and also seems to have a greenish saddle, blue-green rib plate, and a small, black crown tipped with blue circles. Her voice has a doubled quality, as if two people were speaking in sync. Role When Princess Cadance was going to marry Shining Armor, Queen Chrysalis imprisoned Cadance and took her form, becoming more powerful by feeding off his love for her, and making him unable to perform his duties as a royal guard. She showed disinterest in Twilight as well as everything the Mane 6 set up for the wedding. When Twilight figured out that she was evil, she imprisoned Twilight in the caves below. Twilight and the real Cadence were able to escape, and Chrysalis revealed her true form. Princess Celestia fought Chrysalis, but was defeated and imprisoned in a crystal. Her minions, the changelings, were able to break through the barrier (which Shining Armor projected due to Chrysalis's earlier threats) and invade Canterlot, with plans to invade the rest of Equestria afterward. Twilight and her friends tried to get to the Elements of Harmony, but were captured by the changelings. However, Shining Armor and Cadence's love for each other enabled them to unleash an energy explosion that sent all the changelings, including Chrysalis, flying into the distance. It is unknown if they survived, but unlikely, given the distance they would have to fall and that the barrier was shown to not be reactivated by the end of the episode. Personality Chrysalis is shown to be a talented trickster and master of deceit. She fools Twilight's friends, Shining Armor, and even Cadance's aunt, Princess Celestia to believe that she was the real Princess Cadance. She only cares about getting what she wants and not who she hurts to get it. As demonstrated when she manipulates everyone to believe that she is the victim of Twilight not accepting her as her brother's future wife. While capable to mimic Cadance well enough to fool most, she was unable to fool Twilight Sparkle for long. When Twlight attempts to do a special handsake of her and Candance's, she doesn't seem to know Twlight at all. She also appears to act rude toward Twilight's friends. Unlike the real Cadance, Queen Chrysalis is cruel, uncaring and manipulative. Trivia *She is the first villain in the series, to have a song. (excluding the Flim Flam brothers, who are antagonists but not true evil) *Queen Chrysalis and the changelings may be based off of Sinisteeds, dark, horse-like creatures who thrive on feeding off of love and emotion in the novel Gossamer by Lois Lowry. *She is also similar to Disney villains Maleficent and Ursula. *The way she is defeated is a mixture of Lamia's death scene in ''Stardust, and Team Rocket's usual defeat scenes in Pokemon. *The holes in her hooves give her a slight similarity in appearance to Devimon, the first antagonist of the Digimon anime, who has similar holes in his wings. *Her name is never mentioned in the show, and is given by one of the show's creators. *Chrysalis is so far the darkest antagonist to appear in My Little Pony, rivaling Discord. Category:Shape-Shifters Category:My Little Pony villains Category:Imposters Category:Betrayed villains Category:Liars Category:Monarchs Category:Leader Category:Children's Show Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Evil Ruler Category:Singing Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Charismatic villain Category:Equine Category:Villainesses Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Demon Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sociopaths Category:Trickster Category:Complete Monster Category:Jerks Category:Copycats